<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuż obok by Drub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899311">Tuż obok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub'>Drub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, Feelings, Humor, M/M, Wingfic, będę dodawać na bierzącą bo teraz ciężko mi się myśli, i owszem rating raczej sie zmieni, uprzedzam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Z życzeniami trzeba należy postępować bardzo ostrożnie, bo lekkomyślne słowa będą miały nie lada konsekwencje. Szkoda więc, że Jaskier do ostrożnych nie należy, a kwiecista i mało konkretna mowa jest tym co bardowie lubią najbardziej. </p>
<p>Dobrze, że w chwilach zwątpienia można liczyć na przyjaciela Wiedźmina, prawda?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuż obok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reaserch przeprowadzony by fanfik zgadzał się z kanonem był oszałamiający. Serial obejrzany kilka miesiące temu, książki przeczytane jeszcze w podstawówce, gra ściągnięta od trzech lat i nie ruszona. Z książki pamiętam tylko tyle że nauczyłam się co to znaczy chędożyć, co w podstawówce i w gimnazjum dawało niejaki prestiż i wyróżnienie na tle zwyczajnych pup i dup.</p>
<p>Oto owoc mojej prokrastynacji, pandemii i przeświadczenia, że fanfików ze skrzydłami nigdy dość.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I bym wzniósł się na szczyty poetyckich zdolności, a mój głos miał moc większą niż aniołowie, jeśli takowi istnieją! – Wykrzyknął Jaskier i Geralta oślepiło białe światło. Raz jeszcze powietrze przepełnił elektryczny zapach i wiedźmin został odrzucony w tył, wprost na twarde drzewo i nieco miększe paprotki. </p>
<p>- Jaskier! – Krzyknął starając się złapać dech w piersi i podnieść na nogi. Bard zasługiwał na wiele, ale nie by spopieleliła go magia rozdrażnionego Dżina. Geralt rozejrzał się mrugając szaleńczo oczami i próbując odnaleźć, najlepiej żywą i oddychającą sylwetkę towarzysza. Światło zniknęło, a magiczna obecność ducha zdawała się przepaść bez śladu. Jaskier leżał na ziemi i zdawał się dychać jeszcze, sądząc po umęczonych jękach, jednak nie uspokoiło to wiedźmina ani trochę. Dżin bowiem, prawdopodobnie próbując spełnić życzenie Jaskiera, obdarzył go parą wielkich skrzydeł. </p>
<p>- Jaskier, żyjesz? – Geralt potrząsnął energicznie ramieniem leżącego sprawdzając jak bardzo jest poszkodowany i trochę z nadzieją, że skrzydła za chwile odpadną. Jakimś cudem.</p>
<p>- Geralt – mruknął Jaskier próbując przewrócić się na plecy, ale z wiadomego powodu nie zbyt mu się udało – Chyba złamałem kręgosłup. – Jęknął i zmienił strategie przekręcając się na kolana. Jego nowy nabytek zdawał się żyć własnym życiem, gdyż - o ile Bard cały poobijany był aktualnie niczym worek kartofli na targu i równie skoordynowany - to skrzydła, lekko napięte, płynnie poruszały się za nim.</p>
<p>- Nie złamałeś. Może nawet przeżyjesz. – Geralt pomógł mu usiąść. Jaskier chyba mocno dostał w łeb, bo zdawał się być nadal zamroczony i chwiał się w objęciach Wiedźmina. </p>
<p>Jaskier otrząsnął się trochę, jęknął, przeciągnął wyczuwając na plecach dziwne napięcie. Wkrótce zauważył parę biało-błękitnych skrzydeł. Wrzasnął i podskoczył na nogi chcąc odsunąć się od nietypowego zjawiska. Oczywiście zjawisko ciągnęło za nim, i wiedźmin patrzył jak Jaskier biega przez chwile wokół siebie starając się dojrzeć skrzydła i jednocześnie znaleźć się jak najdalej od nich.</p>
<p>- Geralt, mam skrzydła! – Jaskier zatrzymał się na chwilę zaspany. Za jego ramionami skrzydła wydawały się być bardzo realne i ani myślały zniknąć.</p>
<p>- Co ty nie powiesz. Trzeba było mi zostawić i Dżina, i życzenia.</p>
<p>- Ale to nie było moje życzenie! Moje życzenie było normalne i dobrze przemyślane, związane z karierą i talentem! A nie żeby zamienić się w kurczaka!</p>
<p>- Czy ja wiem czy kurczaka? Prędzej przerośniętego gołębia.</p>
<p>- Jak mnie ktoś tak zobaczy… kurwa, Geralt, jak ja mam się na dworze pokazać?</p>
<p>Geralt udawał że się chwile zastanawia.</p>
<p>- Nie pokazuj się więc. Zostań pustelnikiem.</p>
<p>- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Możesz je zniknąć czy coś?</p>
<p>Geralt poważnie się nad tym zastanowił. Skrzydła były raczej niespotykanym zjawiskiem, może nie specjalnie dziwnym w porównaniu do innych, ale na pewno zwrócą uwagę. Obszedł powoli Jaskra przypatrując się jego nowym kończynom.</p>
<p>- Hmm. Możesz nimi poruszać?</p>
<p>Jaskier zrobił skupioną minę.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem, na co to może się przydać – powiedział, kiedy jego skrzydła zaczęły się poruszać. Na początku powoli, nieskoordynowanie, ale Jaskier chyba nabierał wprawy. </p>
<p>Bard machał skrzydłami, rozmyślając przy tym nad swoim życiem. Nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w tę sytuację. Chciał tylko podnieść swoje zawodowe umiejętności, w końcu człowiek musi być na bieżąco, jeśli nie chce być wyparty przez konkurencję. Był wprawdzie pewny swych muzycznych umiejętności, ale dodatkowa pomoc i kwalifikacje nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodził. Tylko, że w tym przypadku najwidoczniej tak. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak się mają skrzydła do śpiewu i poezji, ale najwidoczniej Dżin zwariował od przebywania w starym dzbanku i coś mu się pomieszało. Tylko że Dżina już z nimi nie było, a on został z problemem patologicznej narośli na plecach. </p>
<p>Skrzydła poruszały się za nim, posłuszne jego woli a on nadal nie miał pojęcia jak to działa. Czuł mięśnie pleców o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Tknęła go myśl.</p>
<p>- Hej, myślisz że uda się.. – Jaskier przerwał kiedy Gerald chwycił jedno skrzydło zbliżając twarz i mrucząc do siebie. To było dopiero dziwne uczucie, dotyk na nowej kończynie,  w dodatku porośniętej piórami.</p>
<p>Geralt czuł pod palcami najwidoczniej bardzo żywe skrzydła i wpatrując się w nie, licząc, że rozwiązanie tej sytuacji uda mu się wyczytać z piór. Przesunął palcami po nich, badając ich kształt. Wystawały z pleców barda jakby znajdowały się tam od zawsze. Jego ręka zbliżyła się do zgięcia łączącego skrzydła z resztą ciał, na co Jaskier wzdrygnął się lekko i odsunął.</p>
<p>- Co to było?</p>
<p>- Co?</p>
<p>- Nie ważne. Może uda się je uciąć. – powiedział Geralt, i zaczął wyciągać ostrze.</p>
<p>Jaskier wrzasnął raz jeszcze i zaczął wycofywać się w taktycznym odwrocie.</p>
<p>- Co ty Geralt, chcesz mi uciąć kończyny? Własnemu przyjacielowi? – zapytał zgorszony.</p>
<p>Geralt zbliżał się z miną zdeterminowanego rzeźnika patrzącego na utuczonego wieprza. Ulubionego, ale wieprza. </p>
<p>- Daj spokój, bezpieczniej będzie się ich pozbyć, nie wiadomo jakie przekleństwo będzie się z nimi wiązać.</p>
<p>- Ty tak na serio? – Jaskier cofał się coraz bardziej, a jego przerażenie rosło wraz z przeświadczeniem, że jeśli Geralt się nie zatrzyma to pozostanie tylko ucieczka wpław.</p>
<p>Wiedźmin spojrzał na swoje ostrze, a później na zmartwionego i poobijanego przyjaciela i zdecydował, że chyba jest zbyt zmęczony by podejmować tak ważne decyzje. Schował miecz.</p>
<p>- No to trzeba znaleźć czarodzieja. – Powiedział.</p>
<p>Jaskierowi wyraźnie ulżyło. Geralt zbierał swoją nieszczęsną sieć i resztę gratów. Bard w tym czasie przyglądał się swojemu nowemu nabytkowi.</p>
<p>- Myślisz, że będzie z tego jakiś pożytek? - Zapytał wiedźmina.</p>
<p>- Taki pożytek, że jak cię zobaczą na wiosce to zaraz psami poszczują albo będą chcieli cię ukroić na relikwie.</p>
<p>- Oh.</p>
<p>- Ale nie przejmuj się, jeśli nie będziesz mógł być bardem, zawsze możesz się spełnić jako gołąb pocztowy.</p>
<p>- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Geralt, sam nie wiem. Bo co ty beze mnie to wiem, błąkałbyś się sam po świecie, mając za towarzystwo jedynie swoje ponure myśli, póki byś nie skisł. A te swoje żarty to musiałbyś Płotce opowiadać, biedna klacz.</p>
<p>Geralt poklepał z uśmiechem konia, objuczonego i przygotowanego do drogi.</p>
<p>- Płotka jest najlepszym słuchaczem i kompanem w podróży. </p>
<p>Płotka, ta zdrajczyni, zarżała na potwierdzenie słów właściciela.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciąg dalszy nastąpi :D<br/>~~Ankieta~~<br/>Jakie inne clishe i tropy idą wg was najlepiej ze skrzydłami?<br/>Chodzi mi juz parę po głowie, ale jestem ciekawa zdania innych ;P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>